El obsequio de Calypso
by L.Sira
Summary: 300 años después, lo único que le queda a Will Turner son sus recuerdos, en especial descubrir a aquella niña, la hija de Jack y Elizabeth. No reaccionó bien, hirió a los que más amaba y ahora desearía cambiar las cosas, Calypso le dará esa oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**EL OBSEQUIO DE CALYPSO**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, sólo la idea.**

**Nota de la autora: recomiendo leer esta historia escuchando ****_My heart will go on _****de Celine Dion**

**Capítulo 1**

En alguna isla del Caribe, un hombre estaba sentado en la barra de un bar. Tenía una botella de ron en la mano. Este hombre era Will Turner, capitán del _Holandés Errante_ desde hace más de 300 años. Se llevó la mano hacia la cicatriz del pecho, donde debía estar su corazón no había nada. Ese era el día en que podía pisar tierra, un acto que dejó de tener sentido hace ya mucho tiempo. Su tripulación había cambiado en gran parte, sus descendientes no sabían nada de él, no era más que una mera leyenda marina. Intentaba borrar sus penas con alcohol, como había hecho una vez cada 10 años durante dos siglos. Una mujer se sentó a su lado, Will la reconoció en seguida.

-Hola, Calypso- dijo con voz seca

-Llámame Tía Dalma, así me llamabas antes- contestó ella con su misteriosa y seductora voz

-Como gustes-

-Tú nunca fuiste de los que buscan olvidar en la barra de un bar. Has cambiado mucho-

-No te haces una idea, ya no soy el Will Turner que conociste. Yo mismo no sé quién soy-

-Oh, veo que hay algo atormentándote. Vamos, cuéntaselo a Tía Dalma-

-¿De cuánto tiempo dispones?-

-El día es largo y la noche es joven-

Tras esta última frase, Will Turner comenzó a contar su historia.

"Nunca pensé que fuese tan duro, los primeros 10 años fueron soportables, Davy Jones dejó mucho trabajo acumulado y me servía de distracción, mi padre estuvo conmigo cerca de 100 años, finalmente conseguí convencerle de su deuda ya estaba saldada y que merecía descansar. La cosa empeoró después de esos 10 primeros años.

El momento en que vi por primera vez a mi mujer y a mi hijo fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Pero en mi interior sabía que aquello no era justo para ninguno de los tres. Mi hijo se crió sin padre, Elizabeth estaba casada con un hombre al que sólo podía ver una vez cada 10 años. Ella estaba triste, podía verlo en sus ojos. Todos lo estábamos, pero no podíamos hacer nada al respecto.

La segunda vez que la visité fue cuando todo cambió.

Allí estaba el capitán Jack Sparrow, practicando esgrima con mi hijo. Supe que algo iba mal cuando Jack no me miró a la cara. Mi hijo corrió a saludarme, en su mirada vi algo que quería contarme pero no sabía cómo. Entré en casa y me encontré a mi mujer, tan hermosa como siempre, con una niña de unos cuatro años, de cabellos y ojos oscuros.

Sin decir una palabra, salí de allí corriendo y comencé a luchar con Jack. Mi hijo salió en su defensa, me pidió que le dejara explicarse.

Elizabeth no paraba de disculparse, pero yo hice oídos sordos. Me largué de allí en ese preciso instante sin escuchar explicaciones de nadie."

-Su enfado es comprensible- pensó Tía Dalma

"No volví a verles en 20 años.

Cuando regresé, supe que Jack se había marchado hace ya mucho tiempo, su hija se había ido con él, aunque venía de visita de vez en cuando. Elizabeth y yo nos reconciliamos, si eso puede llamarse reconciliación. Mi hijo me odiaba; me contó lo que pasó el día que los abandoné.

-Justo después de marcharte tú, madre pidió a Jack que se fuese. Aunque no quería separarse de su hija, lo hizo porque ella se lo pidió. Yo me fui con él, era reacio al principio porque no quería dejar a madre sola y menos en ese estado, pero ella insistió, dijo que ya era hora de que viviese mi propia vida, que ella estaría bien. 10 años más tarde regresamos y supimos que no habías aparecido. Navegamos juntos durante un tiempo, hasta que finalmente nuestros caminos se separaron. Yo conseguí mi propia embarcación, mi hermana se quedó con Jack, madre divide su tiempo entre viajar conmigo y vivir en la isla, oteando el horizonte.

Jack cuidó de nosotros, padre. Cuando me enteré de lo que él y madre habían hecho también me enfadé. No estuvo bien que te engañaran, pero tienes que entender que la situación en la que se encontraba, en la que todos nos encontrábamos, era muy difícil e injusta. Sólo podíamos verte una vez cada 10 años, solo sé de ti lo que madre me ha contado, esta es la tercera vez que te veo en toda mi vida. Eres casi un desconocido para mí, como yo lo soy para ti-

-¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? ¿Qué yo no me siento solo? ¿Qué no entiendo cómo te sientes? Tres son las veces que tú me has visto y tres son las veces que yo te he visto. Tres son las veces que he visto a mi esposa en 40 años de matrimonio. Me lo he perdido todo: estar con ella, tu nacimiento, verte crecer, todo. Yo no elegí esta vida, hijo. Y no creas que no desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Lo deseo todos los días, pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó-

-Lo sé, padre. Sé que para ti es peor que para nosotros. Y entiendo cómo te sientes-

-No, no lo entiendes-

-Tienes razón. No lo entiendo. Ni tú tampoco a nosotros. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado, pero no puedes culparnos por rehacer nuestras vidas. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú de estar la situación invertida? ¿De estar tú en tierra y madre en el mar? Digo más, ¿por qué tuviste que obligarnos a llevar esta vida? Jack siempre fue bueno con nosotros, madre empezó a recuperar la sonrisa cuando él apareció y más aún tras el nacimiento de mi hermana. Jack ha sido más padre mío de lo que tú serás nunca-

Mi hijo y yo no volvimos a hablar hasta el día que crucé su alma al otro lado, pensándolo bien, fue cuando crucé sus almas cuando por fin lo arreglamos todo.

-Fui egoísta, Will, lo reconozco. Si la situación era difícil para mí más debía serlo para ti. Yo al menos tenía a nuestro hijo. Si no quieres perdonarme estás en tu derecho. Pero quiero que sepas que, si bien una parte de mí siempre ha amado a Jack, mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo. Eso nunca lo dudes. En ningún momento he dejado de quererte ni de otear el horizonte- dijo Elizabeth

El engaño de Elizabeth no estuvo bien, pero tiene razón. Fui egoísta. No puedo culparles por rehacer sus vidas. Tampoco puedo jurar que yo no hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar la situación invertida. Jack se encargó de ellos. Por muy raro que suene, él cuidó de mi familia. Fue mucho más padre para mi hijo que yo

Lo cierto es, que me alegro de que fuese él y no otro, porque Jack amaba a Elizabeth, sé que la amaba. Elizabeth estaba destrozada por haberme hecho daño y yo nunca le di la oportunidad de disculparse. No quise atender a razones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo, pero he logrado perdonarles. Aunque ya no sirve de nada."

-Ellos te hirieron, es normal que estuvieses enfadado- dijo Tía Dalma, que había escuchado la historia hasta el final sin decir una palabra.

-Sí, pero yo les herí más cuando les abandoné. Me sentía traicionado, herido y humillado y no quería saber nada de nadie. Aunque el enfado se me pasó con los años, el orgullo me impidió regresar a casa la siguiente vez que podía tocar tierra. No te haces una idea de lo que me gustaría volver y arreglar las cosas-

-Dices que les has perdonado. Pero ¿te has perdonado a ti mismo?-

-No creo que pueda ni que lo merezca-

-¿No hay nadie en tu tripulación que quiera tomar el relevo?-

-Sí, pero es una penitencia que me he impuesto por herir a los que más quería. Condenarme a pasar la eternidad solo-

-Llévame hasta donde está enterrado tu corazón-

A falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer, Will la llevó. Aquella isla seguía siendo prácticamente virgen, sólo tenía una pequeña zona de turismo en una de sus costas. Desenterró el cofre, ahí estaba su corazón junto con otros objetos con valor sentimental.

-¿Te gustaría volver? ¿Recuperar el tiempo perdido con tu familia?- preguntó Tía Dalma

-Más que nada en este mundo- contestó él

-Pues dilo, di que quieres volver-

-Quiero volver- dijo Will con voz firme y segura, sin titubeos

Los ojos de Tía Dalma se tornaron oscuros. Alrededor de Will todo comenzó a dar vueltas y a volverse negro como la pez.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo**

Cuando Will abrió los ojos se encontró tumbado en la arena, con el sol golpeándole en la cara.

-Debí beber mucho la noche anterior, no recuerdo nada- pensó para sus adentros mientras se incorporaba y se masajeaba las sienes

Se sorprendió al ver que seguía en tierra, ya debería haber vuelto al barco. Se sorprendió aún más cuando se llevó la mano al pecho y notó latido. Su corazón estaba de nuevo en su sitio. En su bolsillo encontró una nota.

"Considéralo un pequeño obsequio por haberme liberado. Tu deuda está saldada. El _Holandés Errante_ ahora tiene un nuevo capitán." Calypso

Will supo en ese momento que Calypso le había devuelto a aquel día, que le había dado una segunda oportunidad. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, al fin y al cabo era una diosa, tan cambiante e impredecible como el mar. No se pensó dos veces y corrió hacia su casa, encontrándose todo tal y como lo dejó la última vez. Jack y su hijo, ahora un atractivo joven de 20 años, practicando esgrima, y Elizabeth en el interior de la casa, pensando el modo de explicarle la presencia de la niña pequeña.

Abrazó y besó a Elizabeth, a su hijo e incluso a la niña, por último abrazó a Jack, quien se puso más tenso que la cuerda de un violín. Ninguno de ellos salía de su asombro.

-Está bien, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con William Turner?- preguntó un incrédulo y algo asustado Jack

A Will le llevó toda la tarde contar su historia.

Will y Elizabeth caminaban por la playa donde una vez sellaron su amor.

-Will, no sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho daño. Fui egoísta, lo sé. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que jamás me perdonaré haberte engañado-

-Te comprendo y te perdono. Sé que siempre has sentido algo por él-

-Pero te elegí a ti- dijo ella muy seriamente

-Elizabeth, he necesitado 300 años para darme cuenta de eso y para reflexionar sobre mi vida y mi amor por ti. Te amo y sé que tú me amas. Eso es lo importante-

Elizabeth fue a replicar, pero él la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Yo sí que fui egoísta, Elizabeth. Lo fui al obligarte a llevar esta vida. Tú te casaste con Will Turner, no con el capitán del _Holandés Errante_. Esta vida no es para ti, ni tampoco para mí, y ambos lo sabemos. Tú eres fuerte, independiente y valiente. Tú buscas una vida de aventuras, navegar por el mar…-

-Viajar y conocer lugares exóticos, surcar el océano persiguiendo el horizonte. Sin rumbo fijo, ir a donde nos lleve la corriente. La libertad- continuó ella admitiendo al fin un hecho que llevaba tiempo callándose

-Elizabeth, eres una pirata. Aun cuando eras la hija del gobernador eras una pirata oculta bajo vestidos caros y corsés. Y ese es uno de los motivos por los que me enamoré de ti. Me he perdido muchas cosas, pero se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar. No perderé un solo segundo más enfadado por algo que ya he perdonado-

Elizabeth quería decir algo más. Que si bien era cierto que aquella no era la vida que había soñado, no la lamentaba ni había sido infeliz. Pero no era necesario. Él lo sabía. Por ello, en lugar de hablar, se limitó a adueñarse de la boca de su marido, en ese tan anhelado beso. Will se las ingenió para encontrar el cierre del vestido de su esposa, mientras esta deslizaba las manos por debajo de su camisa y le acariciaba el pecho y la cicatriz. La pareja se entregó a la pasión en la playa del mismo modo que la primera vez.

Faltaba poco para el alba, Jack estaba recostado sobre la arena mirando las saladas aguas. Will salió de la nada, se sentó cerca de él, cogió la botella de ron de su mano y echó un trago.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el ron, William?-

-En 300 años he llegado a aficionarme-

Pausa.

-¿Cómo es vivir tanto?-

-Cuando no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo, una maldición-

Pausa de nuevo. Esta vez fue Will quien habló primero.

-Quería…darte… las gracias…por cuidar…de mi familia-

-Ya…bueno…no ha sido nada. Tu hijo es muy diestro con la espada-

-¿Esperabas menos siendo hijo de quién es?-

Los dos ríen. Pausa de nuevo. Jack vuelve a hablar primero.

-Escucha…lo de Elizabeth y yo… Nunca lo planeamos. Simplemente ocurrió-

-¿Tú la amas?-

Sostuvieron sus miradas un instante.

-Puñeta, sí. No con la misma intensidad que tú, pero sí. Es una mujer excepcional-

-¿Ella siente algo por ti?-

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Bromas aparte, por mucho que me ame a mi nunca podrá compararse con lo que te ama a ti. Puedes considerarte afortunado-

Jack lamentaba haber herido a Will, Will estaba agradecido a Jack por haberle salvado la vida en el _Holandés Errante_. Pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo delante del otro. Su amistad, si se podía llamar así, ninguno de los dos sabía definir su relación, era de lo más extraña. Pero habían llegado a respetarse mutuamente.

Tras otra larga pausa, Will volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que marcharte. Podrías quedarte aquí…con nosotros-

La seriedad con que el joven Turner pronunció estas palabras hizo que el pirata se quedase desconcertado.

-Tentadora oferta. Me lo pensaré. Pero no prometo nada, la llamada del mar es muy fuerte- contestó este un par de segundos después

Pausa.

-También podríais venir conmigo. Todos- dijo Jack

Will se limitó a sonreír.

La realidad era que Will y Elizabeth necesitaban y querían a Jack en sus vidas, al igual que el pirata necesitaba y quería al matrimonio Turner en la suya. Y aunque los tres lo sabían, ninguno de ellos lo diría en voz alta.

-Esta conversación nunca ha tenido lugar- se apresuró a decir Jack tras una larga pausa

-¿Qué conversación?- dijo Will haciéndose el loco y dando otro trago de ron

-No, ninguna-contestó Jack recuperando su botella y dando un largo trago.

**Jack/Elizabeth/Will es mi OT3.**

**Si alguien tiene interés en saber qué pasó aquella noche entre Jack y Elizabeth, el título del fic es _Noches en el Caribe_.**


End file.
